What's Golden
by BattleandRomance
Summary: With Stella's promotion to the night shift the new CSI forces Mac to question his life and reevaluate his goals. ON HIATUS
1. Hiring

I don't own CSI: NY or any of the related characters. I do own Samantha and Jonathan though.

What's Golden

Chapter 1

'I hate this part of the job' CSI Dayshift supervisor Mac Taylor thought before redirecting his attention back to the newly qualified CSI interviewee. Four CSI's of various experience had passed through his office over the past week all vying for the position left open by Stella who had been promoted to Night shift supervisor two weeks prior. As the last but one drew to a close he couldn't help but wish that the old night shift supervisor hadn't quit and put him through the rigor of finding a replacement.

As the nervous young man left he looked over the file made a few notes on a separate sheet and turned to the final folder.

CSI 1 Danny Messer passed through reception of CSI HQ back from a call out. Hold up at a convenience store. A small boy gripped the hand of a woman, possibly his mother who was waiting for the receptionist. Sighing to himself he made a move to pass by as quickly as possible and log in evidence but was spotted by the eight year old.

"Hi" The boy said attracting the attention of the woman. She spun to face Danny.

"Hi, can you tell me where the receptionist is?"

He shifted the weight of the bagged evidence before looking over the counter "No but maybe I can help. Danny Messer CSI 1 what are you looking for?"

"I'm Dr Samantha Kenson here for the interview for the vacancy I'm looking for Mac Taylor"

"Ah yes wait here and Mac will be down in a moment" As he turned to the door that lead to the lab Mac appeared from it. He bypassed Danny and lent over the top in search for the absent desk hand. Seeing no sign he muttered something and left the files to be sorted later.

"Sir"

Mac's head snapped around to face Danny.

"Dr Kenson is here to see you about the position" He indicated to the woman a few feet away holding the hand of a nervous looking lad.

"Oh" He said on noticing the woman. "Detective Mac Taylor" Offering his hand out. "Lovely to meet you"

"Likewise" She returned the gesture "is this a bad time?"

"No more than usual I'll get the receptionist to log you in then we can get down to business"

"Excellent. Is there someone who can watch my son during the interview?"

"I'll have the receptionist watch him"

"Thanks"

The receptionist returned moments later. Whilst Mac spoke to her he out of the corner of his eye could see Dr Kenson talking to her son

"Okay Jonathan now you need to be a good boy while I go speak to Detective Taylor. Can you do that?"

The kid, Jonathan nodded and pulled out a battered book flipped over a few pages and began to read

"That's my boy" She ruffled his hair then pushed her hands to her knees and stood at her full height which at a guess was 5'7 including heels.

"Thanks" Taking the temporary pass and clipping it to her jacket she gave her son one last look before following Mac upstairs.

"Okay Dr Kenson" Mac stated flipping through her file "it says that you left criminalistics 9 years ago to have your son then you were head of an eight year psychological study so what makes you want to return?

"Well when my husband passed away before my son was born at that time the research study fitted the roles I needed to be as a mother and as bread winner. But in all that time I didn't find research as fulfilling as I found working in criminalistics. I kept up to date with all the advancements in the past eight years I have my doctorate in forensic psychology I am a CSI 3 so I can do this job, it's not something you forget."

"And what about your son?"

""He's enrolled in school, its half term at the moment but he's back Monday"

"You understand that this job often requires overtime and call outs can be at any time"

"I understand, I'm used to working strange hours my neighbour has a son a similar age and doesn't mind keeping an eye on Jonathan for me"

"I see are there any kinds of cases you would rather not work"

"Child abuse and bug infested DBs, I'm a meal on wheels for any sort of bloodsucking insect"

"Okay I think that's just about everything, we'll be in touch" Mac rose to shake her hand again

"Thanks Detective Taylor " Samantha stood up tucking a brown strand behind her ear before reaching out to clasp his hand.

She headed back down to reception, Mac followed her retreating figure as she took the hand of her son, handed back the pass and headed out into the city.

Mac reviewed each file in turn. It was between CSI 3 Dr Samantha Kenson and CSI 2 Jason Andrews. Widowed mum of one, out for nine years but excellent solve rate, top credentials and glowing recommendations, well learned in current techniques. Married, father of two under fives, good solve rate, not as much experience, more than qualified, glowing references well practised in current techniques.

He picked up his cup of coffee and located Aiden and Danny and had them meet him in the break room

"I need you two to review these personnel files and tell me which one you'd employ" Danny was obviously bemused but caught the end of one file and flicked through it.

An hour or two cups of coffee later…

"Well Dr Kenson is certainly closer, she could start work tomorrow but it's her son if she's working a case she can't be there for him"

"Yeah Danny but Andrews is in Boston and he doesn't have the experience plus he took paternity leave for both his kids that would put us back here. Dr Kenson is thirty seven"

"She doesn't look it" Aiden looked at the file picture Danny was indicating to.

"Maybe so but she's a lot less likely to get pregnant, she's not even in a relationship. Andrews's wife is expecting their third in six month's time"

"So" Danny stated "The good doctor it is"

"Thank you, now back to work" Mac swept up the files and headed back up to his office. It wasn't particularly late, swing shift were winding down when he picked up the phone.

"Hello who is it?" The voice was that of a child

Mac didn't have much experience with children "Its Detective Taylor, can I speak to your mum?"

"Hang on" There was a pause before a yell "Mum, phone" Mac jumped at the volume. There was another pause before a new voice floated down the receiver

"Calm down sweetie, now who is it"

"Detective Taylor"

"Okay thanks sweetie now go get changed for bed" There was the sound of footsteps and a door before the voice of Dr Kenson came through clearly "Hello? Detective Taylor?"

"Dr Kenson I am pleased to inform you that the job is yours"

"Thank you Detective Taylor when would you like me to start?" The happiness could be heard through the receiver

"Monday nine am sharp"

"Sounds excellent I'll see you Monday. Thanks again Detective, Bye"

The dial tone sounded down his ear before he put down the receiver. He dragged himself out of CSI, home to an empty apartment. The whirring of the microwave as it cooked his meal, the irrelevance of the TV. The sound in silence. Current cases, the lumpiness of his mattress. Days in the marines. The sound of passing traffic. The latest football results. What tomorrow… may…may…br…br… bring. And for the first time this week. He was asleep.


	2. First Day Back

I don't own CSI: NY or any of the related characters. I do own Samantha and Jonathan though.

Thanks to Kyra and White Rose for reviewing your comments are much apprieciated

What's Golden

Chapter 2

Sam Kenson jogged down the stairs for the fifth time this morning, tossed her son his blue jacket and headed back to the kitchen worktop. There awaited her nice hot coffee. She removed it from cupboard shelf, on tiptoe and arm stretching and took a satisfied sniff. The eyes of her eight year old son never left the mug and it rose to her lips emptying the liquid into her awaiting mouth.

"You know the rules Jonathan no coffee till you're twelve"

"But Mum"

"No buts go brush your hair, clean your teeth and wash your face"

I chuckled softly as he went off to the bathroom; finishing my mug I stuck that in the sink with the plates from yesterday. On the dining room table was my kit, well the case I used to have my kit in. It was empty but sterilized. Next to it were papers on the latest techniques, and a few recent studies presented at conventions. I had been up to eleven swotting. I sat in a chair and zipped up my flat boots whilst re-reading the latest in fingerprinting technology. I stood testing the length in my trousers to the floor, finding they sat half an inch from the ground.

I grabbed Jonathans lunch bag, added a cheese sandwich to the cereal bar, crisps and blackcurrant juice. Once he was done in the bathroom he shoved lunch into his backpack in time for the school bus to arrive. I waved him off, took a deep breath. Time to return to the world no-one wants to see.

* * *

The weekend passed in an insomnia assisted haze of cold cases and a couple of hold-ups. With Stella on the nightshift it's much easier for her to observe the hours I spend in my office and thus target my short fallings in the sleep department. I've spent more time at my apartment in the past two weeks then I have since moving in actually sleeping one night, the rest spent staring past the television screen, a mug of coffee in arms reach, a cold case on my lap. 

I keep a close eye on the shift rota pouncing on nights Stella has off locking myself in my office till day rolls round again. Of course I have been caught out twice (So far) Stella appearing on her nights off to bend my ear, watching me like a hawk till I actually want to see the four walls of my apartment.

I find myself in reception at ten to nine waiting for Dr Kenson to appear through the doors. I haven't slept for three nights; I've drank in the region of thirty cups of coffee in this time and feel grainy around the eyes. The caffeinated energy keeping my mind awake is on edge looking for signs of sleep so I can make a smooth exit when my mind does finally quiet.

At precisely five to Dr Kenson arrives charcoal suited, hair pinned up and two inches shorter than I remember.

"Morning Dr Kenson"

"Sam is fine Detective Taylor. I'm not late am I?" Her eyes narrowed slightly searching for a clock.

"Mac is fine, no, slightly early in fact. I assume you have been issued with a weapon?"

"Yes" She pulled back her jacket to show the standard issue gun on her hip "just need my kit and ID"

The receptionist handed over a wallet with a badge and ID card plus a form to sign

"Right" Twirling the pen over the page and handing it back to the receptionist "When will I be sorted out with a kit and equipment?"

"After the tour, if you'd like to follow me"

* * *

I sat down opposite Aidan and cleaned my glasses. Mondays are often a slow start. Everyone's coming down off the weekend and can't be bothered to do anything. Which is good for everyone but us. The only thing of note that was happening was the arrival of a new CSI. And that excitement would last all of however long it was till we were introduced. Then the lab techs would start a pool on how long it would be before she solved her first case. 

"Alright there Danny?"

"Sure Aidan, just hating Monday mornings"

"Isn't there a boomtown rats song about it?"

"Yeah theres a best of coming out"

"Figures" Aidan got up to make some coffee

The following ten minutes inched by. I grabbed a random forensics journal in an attempt to pass some time but as luck would have it Mac came in Dr Kenson in tow with heaven forbid, assignments!

"Alright Danny, Aidan this is Dr Samantha Kenson"

"Sam is fine" She interjected

"Sam this is Aidan Burn and Danny Messer"

"Nice to meet you" She shook our hands in turn

"Okay Danny, Aidan another hold up downtown" I snatched up the assignment sheet, read it, passed it to Aidan "The detective will meet you there" He added "Sam you're with me, body on the floor in Brooklyn"

After a round of rock, paper, scissors I got in the passenger side of the department issued vehicle. That's typical. New CSI with the boss man.

* * *

Mac insisted on driving, I carried my replenished kit up into the apartment block. Two uniform stood on the door. Detective Don Flack, as I was introduced was interviewing neighbours. He seems nice enough. 

The body was on the bedroom floor, male, twenties face down in a pool of blood. I half expected to feel the bile rising up my throat, but felt no sensation of it. I placed down my kit and edged around the scene making notes as I went. Mac followed later with a low-down on the vic.

It surprised me how much I did automatically whilst processing the scene. From printing to using the ALS (they were around before I left but this is a new model) till I found myself reaching down the side of the bed, groping for an object just out of my reach. I shifted my weight slightly leaning further in, gripped it with my tweezers and slid free, wrenching my arm slightly out of the gap. A condom. Typical. First day back and I pull a condom from behind a bed.

I looked over the room where Mac was printing the closet door, at one point he paused, screwed his eyes shut for a few seconds before swirling the brush round in the same over-controlled manner as before. The stilted work ethic of Mac, the fact he never seems truly focused on what's around him bothered me slightly the way he photographed and picked his way around the body before the coroner removed it then searched and processed his half of the room with preoccupied interest. I couldn't be bothered to look into that right now so I settled for telling him about my discovery before starting on the living room.

* * *

Once we got back to the lab and began to process our findings I found myself heading straight for the coffee pot after logging the evidence in. Apparently Sam works fast as the samples were already with the techs and the photos being printed. When I found her in the layout room, she was making notes on her notes. When she disappeared for a break, I took a look I was fairly sure her note's notes had notes. 

My mouth twitched up slightly before I headed to my office. There was nothing to do till the photos, autopsy and samples were done. Five minutes, just resting the eyes.


	3. Miniskirt Police

I don't own CSI: NY or any of the related characters. I do own Samantha and Jonathan though.

Thanks to Delga, Kyra and White Rose for reviewing

What's Golden

Chapter 3

Miniskirt Police

Well it turns out our body on the floor had a girlfriend. And the girlfriends ex had his prints on the murder weapon. How this relates to Sam in a skirt I'm not quite sure. Flack hauled him in, Alex Mason and had been grilling him for two and a half hours. Alex hadn't said a word. The case breaker, epithelials under the vic's nails (Id'ed as Eric Green) were still unknown. At this point Alex had been claiming that he had touched the knife (After all it was his ex girlfriends apartment) (his words not mine) but he didn't kill the vic.

Sam had viewed the interrogation from behind the glass for a while, spoken with Flack, disappeared for ten minutes. When she returned her charcoal trousers had been replaced with a skirt of the same shade and finished about an inch above her knees. Her flat boots had been swapped for smart court heels and black tights. She sashayed into the room, Flack close behind, he pulled he chair out before retreating to a corner. She focused on Alex whose full attention she commanded and in seconds had a swab of his DNA.

It wasn't until I caught her back at the lab jogging down the stairs from my office I heard the news.

"We've got a match, the epithelials I mean. Showed him the results and he confessed to the murder. He justified it by saying 'He wasn't good enough for her' and 'No-one touches my girl'."

"Good" I need coffee I need coffee.

"The reports all done, just need to sign, I've gonna head off now if that's okay"

"Sure"

"See ya tomorrow Mac"

I couldn't be bothered to say more than necessary. I could see the appreciative looks she was getting from Danny and several of the lab techs as she left the lab. No wonder she got the swab so easily.

By the time I had my coffee had checked over the folder to find that everything was in order, realized that I had nothing left to do but sign I was slightly disappointed as I liked to solve the cases. Feel the big shot. I grabbed a cold case file and read it over again looking for a lead.

It was relatively early when Stella and her bouncy head of curls poked her head in my office.

"Evening Mac"

"Stella"

"So I hear the new girl solved her first case"

"Yeah"

"One of the swing lab techs just made fifty bucks from the pool. I was only six hours out as well"

"That's unlucky" I just wanted the quiet back

"She also seems to have more going for her than just experience"

"How so"

Stella tossed a smooth sheet on top of the case file. There was a photo of Sam walking towards a door in her miniskirt with the headline 'Dr Miniskirt solves her first case and looks great doing it'. There was a little block of writing as well detailing how she got the 'crucial' swab with a complimentary remark about the investigators legs plus congrats to the pool winner.

"I doubt she'll live that down anytime soon" Stella chuckled. I could see where this was going "And she also goes home when shift ends" her smile faded and her expression became serious.

"These cases won't solve themselves" I mumbled

"You can't solve cases if you keep driving yourself into the ground"

"I'll be fine" Fine? Fine that's what I keep telling myself. What is the exact definition of fine?

"You won't, you're not, go home and get some rest"

I knew where this was going so I grabbed the 'Dr Miniskirt' article shoved it in the case file and made to leave.

As I moved past Stella she grabbed the folder out the crook of my arm. Across the lab down into the car park she followed me. She watched me get into my car strap in, start the engine and pull out. No matter, I had another case file at home.

* * *

I rescued my neighbour and child minder from Jonathan. Apparently just because I say he can't have coffee doesn't mean he listens. Charlene god bless her however is very understanding, her daughter, a little older than Jonathan has a thing for chewable vitamins.

I scold Jonathan and threaten to raise the age he can start drinking coffee to fourteen. Seems he may listen for a time. Doesn't mean I still won't keep a steaming mug either in my grasp or on the top shelf on the kitchen cupboard.

Before I left CSI I had changed back into my comfy trousers folded the skirt up and put it back in my locker. Case solved. Not bad for two days work. Over dinner Jonathan told me with a child's exuberance about sports class and everything else he did that day.

I needed an early night. I went up just before ten, Jonathan being tucked up by half eight. There were still chores to do but I just couldn't be bothered. The upside was I didn't need an alarm clock Jonathan would throw himself on the bed at around seven telling me to get up.

* * *

When I sat in the break room this morning tossing away the cold coffee and brewing a fresh pot there were several posters all detailing the same thing: 'Dr Miniskirt'. I could see Danny laughing with one of the techs over the article I assume. I guess it was funny. Heck I think the lab techs were starting a pool on how long it would take for Sam to blow up at someone over this.

Mac came looking worse than he did yesterday. He handed me an assignment told me to grab Sam and was out. I looked down and found my Styrofoam cup of coffee gone. Mac turned a corner heading away from the break room with my cup. Sam came my way a few minutes later.

"What we got?"

"Robbery"

"Let's go"

I thought either she hadn't seen the poster or was taking it very well. Until passing a lab tech

"Hi"

"Say it and I remove something important" I saw the glare she gave the tech

"Dr Kenson"

"Hello to you"She gavecurt satisfied smile, the tech smiled nervously back and several others exchanged glances and a fistful of bills changed hands.

"Nicely handled"

"Thanks Aidan"

It was silent until we got into the car

"So what's the deal with Mac?"

I paused a moment how do you answer something like this?

"Never got over the death of his wife" That was all we could say. He barely says anything unless its work related.

"Oh" She looked downcast for a moment, almost sad. Like she was thinking about something a long time ago.

"Come on this scene won't process itself."

Sam smiled before getting out. Somehow I think she will fit in just fine.


	4. October 23rd

I don't own CSI: NY or any of the related characters. I do own Samantha and Jonathan though.

Thanks to White Rose for reviewing, You were right, the posters from last chapter were based on that CSI episode.(Stalker)

What's Golden

Chapter 4

October 23rd

A strange mood had descended over the New York Crime Lab. The usual chattering was quieter as if something was about to happen especially when I entered a room. Conversation would dry up, smirks were exchanged and there was a certain knowing glint in the eyes of the younger techs. When questioned Stella turned it around into not getting enough sleep and the rest of the dayshift would shrug it off.

The relentless slog continued finding, processing, interpreting and solving. It wasn't till Thursday a full two weeks after the strangeness began that I understood it. Sam at some point had disappeared out of the lab, unexplained. Stella appeared very early with a massive smile fixed on her features and proceeded to drag me to the break room (By the wrist in front of the whole lab) (Oh please I was tired) where Danny, Aiden, Flack and Sam were waiting to wish me happy birthday.

It was then I noticed a twelve inch cake on the table with rich, fluffy buttercream an off white colour with speckles of something sculpted on top of a Victoria sponge decorated with chocolate covered coffee beans and candles. Presiding proudly over the creation was Sam's son Jonathan which went some way to explaining Sam's absence.

Hang on? My birthday? I lose track of the days as they blend into one fuzzy haze after a while.

"Well go on blow out the candles and make a wish" Stella pushed me forward a bit to a chorus of Happy Birthday. It seems there was careful glossing over of the whole age thing. (Forty two isn't really a celebratory landmark) in exchange for general good cheer.

The cake knife was a simple back handled creation which slid smoothly into the buttercream and through the sponge. Repeating this motion I gently lifted out a slice onto a small paper plate. There was some expectation all around the room as I took a bite. A thin spread of raspberry jam in the middle was the first taste followed by the classic vanilla sponge. The butter cream was excellent, Irish coffee, light yet rich finished off with a jolt from the chocolate covered beans.

* * *

Jonathan snapped off another picture just as Mac cut the cake. His digital camera was his favourite thing, kept safe around his neck most of the time. Best 400 bucks ever. He kept his eyes fixed on Mac as he lifted the cake to his mouth. After helping to bake the cake (he has quite a knack for whisking) he had naturally wanted to come and have a part in the eating. Stella cleared that for me. 

"It's lovely" Mac mumbled hoarsely after the first bite

I had been standing behind Jonathan to give him the congratulatory pat on the back. Taking their cue everyone else huddled round the cake to grab a slice. I cut off two slim slices and removed all the beans from one and handed that to my son, no more caffeine than necessary.

The next half hour disappeared with the constant stream of people in and out of the room. The cake was popular, several requests for the recipe and one very happy eight year old. I caught him a few times in the process of removing a coffee bean but that didn't seem to dampen his spirits. He just seemed fascinated by everyone moving around him and asking them questions.

Mac however had slipped into his office the moment it became crowded. His slice was half uneaten on his desk it seemed his case files were more important. The cake was pretty much finished by now and there were a few presents on the side, unopened. Since most of the dayshift had gone home, swing was commencing and there was a callout the only noise from the whirring of machine and the swing techs.

I told Jonathan to collect up all the plates whilst I began sweeping up crumbs. Stella had taken the presents to Mac's office on two trips and by the looks were 'having words'. I don't get their dynamic although he seems to value her opinion above all others. Turns out for grown ups we were quite messy when it comes to cake consumption. Jonathan was amusing himself, looking though the pictures he had taken.

I grabbed the cake plate and box lid I had brought it in. Judging by the self satisfied look Jonathan wore he was either pleased with the photos or had subverted my authority in some way. I sighed and headed for the lot. Mac was there shoving the gifts unceremoniously onto the back seat of his car. Thank god I only got him a tie; black with silver pattern, I mean what do you get a guy like him?

"Nice birthday Mac?" As usual he took a couple of seconds to answer

"Yeah" He gave that funny smile that was almost creepy and also not a proper smile.

I gave a shrug "See you tomorrow" Few seconds

"Bye"

* * *

Jonathan leapt onto the backseat. Seeing him properly I could see the resemblance he and Sam shared. But also the differences. Her soft brown hair. His messy black curls. Her bony fingers, his chubby ones. The main feature shared was the pale blue eyes. 

I turned my attention to my backseat. After the two armfuls Stella had left in my office I finished up the cake and taken the carefully wrapped objects to my car where they currently resided on the backseat. For good measure amongst them were a couple of case files that weren't at home.

Stella had suggested a birthday drink before she was on the clock. Frankly I can't be bothered and want to open the presents in private. Besides I must just snatch a few hours tonight.


	5. December 3rd

I don't own CSI: NY or any of the related characters. I do own Samantha and Jonathan though.

Thanks to Shiro and White Rose for reviewing. Yeah I saw that episode last week,Isn't the blue paint killer the third serial to die on Grissom.

What's Golden

Chapter 5

December 3rd

"Mac I Have a question" Actually I have several but this one would do for now "I've been here at NY Crime Lab for three months, we've worked sixteen cases together three involving dumpster diving and this one crawling in an air vent"

"So"

"Not once have you put on overalls, you've just told me to do it. The only thing separating us is office and a paycheck" I paused to reach for another bag of evidence "So why don't you join in?"

He looked at me strangely before taking the bag. I raised an eyebrow before hauling myself forward. I was still in the vent. For the past three hours I have been on my stomach in a narrow space searching for something pertaining to our latest case. The smell, eau de air vent was getting to me. Thankfully twice round the system and now I was passing the assortment of bags I collected down to Mac through the opened grill. He had been talking in my ear all that time whilst (I suspect) sitting around in that fancy suit of his sipping coffee.

"That's it" I passed down ALS, crawled completely over the hole and dropped my legs down "Grab my legs" I said. I could feel the reluctance as he loosely encircled them. I moved down further so my knees met his face, I shimmied further so I was holding onto the vent with my elbows and forearms. I had the option of simply dropping, making a smooth landing without treading on his toes or I could throw my weight forward and attempt to force him over. Though I doubt physics is on my side he's taller, has a stronger build and I'm probably not even three quarters of his weight. I let my grip slowly slide so Mac had a hold on the top of my thighs "Got me" I asked, I had to trust him as I couldn't see his face. His affirmative grunt quickly followed "Okay on three 1…2…3" I let go and fell part way down, through the gap his arms created straight onto his shoes. I jumped back to see a series of pained expressions which were quickly quashed. Battering down a few giggles I started picking up some evidence bags and equipment. "So" I broke the silence "Are you going to answer my question?"

* * *

"So what did he say" My neighbour, childminder and best pal leaned in closer 

"A straight up No, no reason not even an excuse"

"What a jackass"

"I know" I said leaning back "I've crawled round dumpsters, been called in on my days off for that man. I thought I put the worst of my dumpster diving days behind me when I got promoted to level three, heck, level two but no back in I go like I'm a rookie"

"That's not fair, aren't there a couple of lower grades on the team?"

"Yeah but he keeps pairing them up, when I suggested that he pair up with one of them for this case he stared at me like I asked him to process a scene without gloves"

"Tightly wound much" Charlene noted

"He's so tightly wound he could have sex with his fly zipped and that's not the half of it"

"Theres more" I could see the surprise on Charlene

"Yeah" Pause for dramatic effect "I came back from lunch to find him and Stella, the nightshift supervisor sorting through the evidence I had already sorted and discussing possibilities of the case"

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing" I slipped into the layout room and went to put on my lab coat "I had that in a certain order" Indicating to a pile of receipts and statements obtained by warrant from the victims offices, when I left they were in a neat stack, now? Spread out on the layout table like they had been chucked on there 

"I asked Stella to lend a hand"

"Mac, you call me in on my day off yesterday, today I spent three hours in a ventilation system I have a twenty minute break for a quick bite to eat and you call in another CSI like I'm some inexperienced first grader? And to add insult to injury those documents I spent the past two and a half hours organizing, which you watched me do are now a mess. But that doesn't matter because you're discussing what may or may have not happened with someone who isn't even on for another eight hours"

"Sam It" Stella began

"Cram it, I'm not in the mood" I grabbed a baggie with trace evidence and began to process

* * *

"It wasn't till later when I was taking swatches over to DNA that Stella cornered me"

"Literally?"

"Bit of both"

"Stella had disappeared from layout after a bit, during that whole time I could hear her and Mac mumbling. But anyways I turned a corner and saw Stella and her headful of slinkies coming my way"

* * *

"Sam" She came straight to me "Can I have a word?"

"Have several" I shifted my weight for effect keeping hold on my evidence

She gave a slight huff and a 'yeah cute' look "Don't you think you were a little harsh on Mac"

"Depends" I cocked my head "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Which would I prefer?"

"The lie" I said smiling

Stella was infuriated and so changed tack "He doesn't need this"

"Yeah he was in the marines, his wife died blah blah blah; tell him to pull his head out from the grave dirt and smell the coffee, past is past the futures now and all those newspaper clichés, he's not the only one who's been there, he's definitely not the last"

"Is this something to do with you?" Stella turns it around

"You mean do I have something against him?"

"No, I mean your own husband"

I paused and considered my answer "Stella do you have kids?"

Frowning at the question "No"

"My husband died eight years and ten months ago, my son was born eight years and five months ago, try and imagine how much I felt, how I feel now. Do I spend endless hours reviewing cold cases? Can I sleep? I don't live for my son; if I did then it would have killed me years ago. I live for myself and my son, the setting sun, the butterfly floating on, the edge of the horizon. Mac's still trapped living for, well I don't know. I get up and get on with life, some days are harder than others but I'm here, I'm alive and you have no right to accuse me of anything" Vindicated I moved past her and headed for DNA. Though I won this round it was the opening skirmish of a war.

* * *

"Wasn't that a bit harsh Sam" 

"Maybe Charl but I wasn't really caring at the time. My day wasn't over then by any means. Stella went to Mac, gave him the highlights of our little skirmish and on my way back from DNA I had another battle on my hands"

* * *

"Sam, what makes you think you know anything about how I feel?" Mac stood there accusatory look in his eyes 

"Do I have to remind you of my field and title? And I was calling it as I saw it"

"You've got your way of grieving I've got mine, some people take longer to get over" That struck a nerve

"Are you saying I didn't love my husband as much as you loved your wife?"

"What? No"

"I loved and still love my husband, part of me always will but that gives you no right to accuse me of loving him any less than you loved your wife"

"I didn't mean it like that

"Mac, I've done a lot of grieving over the years for my husband, sometimes the way Jonathan smiles or says a certain something and I think he's so much like his father or I have to explain things to him thinks a father should, Iremember it wasa littleafter Jonathans fourth birthday he came home and asked me where his daddy was cause all theother boys have one,ask yourself how do you tell a four year old nasty men hurt daddy real bad and took him away from us?"

"I don't know"

"Next time you locked in your office ask yourself who's got more to deal with" Uh oh here comes the water works. I wanted to go, go hug Jonathan tell him how much I loved him. I checked my watch. Thank god, clocking off. Taking a deep breath I started to speak again "I just left the samples at DNA, they'll be a while yet some backlog. I'm gonna go home. See ya tomorrow"

Realizing his mistake "Sam, Sam I'm sorry"

* * *

"I didn't turn round just got the hell outta there. I probably overreacted a little but that was just the thing I didn't need to hear" 

Charlene gasped "It would have been his birthday right?"

"Yeah" I managed choking up a little "Thirty eight, hardly a milestone but in this life"

"Oh hun" Charlene gave me a nice big hug. "It'll be okay"

"Thanks Char, I know it's just every year I always think how I'd imagine our lives would have turned out if he was still here"

"That's natural, you loved him, you wouldn't be human if you didn't have those feelings sometimes"

"You know, in another life I think you were a therapist" I smiled a bit

"Hey that'd make a good career change wouldn't it?" Charlene smiled back

"Thanks Charlene" I rose up from the sofa "Jonathan and I'd better head off home, I've promised him a movie and fudge cake"

"Sounds nice"

"Thanks. Jonathan honey, time to go"

My little boy appeared from the direction of the kitchen soon followed by Charlene's kids eight year old Alex and his nine year old sister Jessie.

"Come on hun shoes and coat on, I bet yer hungry"

"Ya ha" He put on his goofy grin and toothy smile. So much like his dad.


	6. Answers

I don't own CSI: NY or any of the related characters. I do own Samantha and Jonathan though.

Thanks To Shiro, White Rose and Christieanne-Anna for reviewing

What's Golden

Chapter 6

Answers

I looked at the innocuous manila folder on my coffee table. Looking all innocence and cream. It's taken six favors, some slight rule bending and a mild threat to get it. It's just like the other seven folders that live in the plastic box over the other side of the table. But this is a little different. Now it's here I'm not even sure I want to look at it. I'm breaking trust, privacy and probably ruining everything that she and I have built up working together even though I've already managed to stick a spanner in that; insatiable curiosity drove me to this point. Now I'm here I cannot turn back. _Everything's connected_ I tell myself and flick over the cover. Brandon Aaron Kenson Date of Birth December 3rd. Age 29.

_Great day to upset her. _

Place of Work: Seattle Biochemical Research Labs.

More pages. More facts

Cause of death: Single Gunshot wound to the head

Qualifications: BSc of Biochemistry

Jobs: Assistant Pharmacist, Research assistant

Day of Death: February 12th.

Relatives: Wife, Samantha Anne Kenson, Pregnant four months at time of death also 29. Father: Deceased, Mother In care home. Sister emigrated to Norway.

Autopsy, events surrounding death more facts and figures. Reading it cover to cover took an hour and a half. Not everything he required though.

He pulled out his laptop, hooked up to the internet ran a search. _Seattle Post Archives._

One search later:

HOSTAGE SITUATION AT BIOCHEM LABS ENDS IN TRAGEDY.

Yesterday Morning at the Biochemistry Research Labs a gang of zealots broke past security and held twelve researchers hostage. Attempts by Police to end the situation ended with the death of seven researchers and two of the gang, names as of yet unknown. This has brought into question methods used by police in such situations and a review of hostage negotiators…

VICTIMS NAMES OF BIOCHEM TRAGEDY RELEASED.

Yesterday afternoon the police released a statement giving the names of those researchers who died in the Labs.

Joan Canner

Ian Downer

Sabina Jones

Brandon Kenson

Rich Michaels

Brian Stant

Michelle Wallace.

The victims' families have not yet given a statement…

FUNERAL FOR BIOCHEM VICTIMS.

The last funeral for the victims of the Biochem lab took place yesterday. Brandon Kenson was laid to rest at a small service yesterday with only his widow, four months pregnant CSI Samantha Kenson and his sister who flew in from Norway in attendance. When the _Seattle Post _spoke to Mrs Kenson, nearly five months pregnant she did not say anything before she was ushered into a car by her sister in law. A full investigation into the security breeches…

A clear photo appeared beneath the article. A stick legged woman in a demure black dress, tights and boots standing next to a fresh grave hugging herself. Her hair hid her face. From the angle you could tell she was pregnant.

There were a few more articles on the attack but nothing more informative.

_Related Articles _

BABY JOY FOR BIOCHEM WIDOW

Widow Samantha Kenson gave birth in Hospital yesterday morning to a healthy baby boy not as yet named. Her husband, Brandon Kenson was a victim of the Biochem Lab tragedy five months ago. When asked yesterday how she was feeling she called security and asked us to leave. The enquiry into the tragedy has revealed short fallings in the security procedures and police practice, as a result…

COMPENSATION FOR RELETIVES OF BIOCHEM TRAGEDY

The families of the victims of the Biochem Lab Tragedy have been told that each will receive $250,000 in compensation. Brother of Victim Rich Michaels Andy has said the money is greatly received but is not going to fill the gap left. Samantha Kenson with her six month old son were also at the hearing but refused to comment leaving as soon as the judged called the next case. The compensation has been awarded after revelations that there were serve lapses in security and the police ignored warnings that a gang of zealots were planning on seiging the Labs. The gang, believed to be part of a religious sect planned the attack after a sign from God telling them that the work of the devil was taking place in the laboratories. The three living hostage takers have all been sentenced to life in jail…

So there it was. The tragedy of Sam all in word.


End file.
